


Serenity

by Skyler10



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Planet, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Overgrown Drabble, Pete's World, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: Rose and Tentoo have a peaceful moment with their two young children on an alien planet named Serenity





	

**Author's Note:**

> Co-opting TPP’s drabble prompt for my own (much longer) purposes. Feeling the Mum!Rose vibes after Billie's Instagram post yesterday.

Rose Tyler rarely had the privilege of a moment of peace. She loved her life, but quiet it was not.

Her young kids were anxious about the start of school, her brother even more so as he was starting his A-levels, and their summer had been a busy one so everyone was feeling a bit blindsided by the abundance of pumpkin spice everything and crispness in the air. The Doctor’s time was increasingly consumed by their teenage TARDIS who was a little worse for the wear after so many years of not only traveling, but traveling with children.

Meanwhile, Rose herself was in the middle of a huge contract job for Torchwood. She and the Doctor both took jobs when Pete offered them, knowing if he was calling, it was a job only they were qualified to do. The problem with contract work, however, was that when she was working, it was a bit all-consuming. It was nice having time off in between to be home, especially while the kids were off from school, but when she was Agent Tyler, it tended to take up nearly all of her time. The Doctor’s work for Torchwood was much the same: all or nothing. And the _nothing_ wasn’t really nothing, as he had plenty to do on the TARDIS, as mentioned, and she was still heiress of the Vitex fortune, meaning charity events and fundraisers were a standard part of her family obligations. To be honest, she didn’t mind the events, not with the way she had grown up. Rose and Jackie knew what it was to be poor. And while they could never admit this to anyone in this world, having so much now gave them a sense of responsibility to this world’s single mums and fatherless kids.

It would be an understatement to say wearing all of these metaphorical hats got a bit busy.

But for the moment, just a single moment, Rose Tyler was completely at peace.

They had landed on this planet, aptly named Serenity, earlier in the day. After a picnic lunch and playing until they collapsed on the blanket from exhaustion, the kids were having a much-needed kip.

She sighed in contentment as she turned from the hillside where the little ones were resting to take in the view in front of her. The TARDIS had landed them in perfect spot to feel a light breeze from the valley below. Blue-purple grass swayed in a gentle dance, flowers fluttered their petals in flirtation, and heliotrope leaves on thick-trunked trees applauded their show. The sun was dipping lower and lower in the sky, its indigo streaked with pink clouds.

The Doctor slipped his hands around her waist from behind and she leaned against his chest, the same way they had done for over two decades now, if you didn’t count their time apart, separated by the wall between universes.

They stood in silence for a long while, enjoying this rare slowing of time and each other’s closeness.

“In case I don’t say this enough,” her husband murmured, “you are incredible, Rose Tyler. Truly stunning.”

“I’m in a T-shirt and jeans,” she laughed. “And I don’t even want to know what my hair looks like after that last round of tag.”

He laughed along with her but stroked down her arm to indicate he was serious.  

“No, I mean _you_.  You are so many things to so many people, and yet, you do it all so brilliantly. I’m in awe of you. Every single day, I fall even more in love with you, which is frankly impossible since I already love you fully and completely, and yet it grows despite impossibility. But that always was your specialty, mhmm? Impossible is nothing to you.”

All of these romantic words, being held so close to him, and the beautiful scenery sent waves of happiness shooting out from her heart to every nerve ending. The joy shone freely on her face, and he bent down to kiss her cheek, the best he could do in this position.

“And what about you, love?” she returned. “You balance it all so well, being a great dad and helping Tony with his studies and Torchwood and the TARDIS and…” She trailed off as he had begun kissing down her neck and she found it wholly distracting. “And this,” she concluded weakly.

“Still fancy me then?” he teased, moving a hand to the bare skin of her hip where her T-shirt had ridden up. “After all these years?”

“Mmmm, yeah, maybe a bit,” she teased back. “And you? Still fancy me then?”

He leaned in closer to her ear and whispered one word that held so much meaning for them both:

“Forever.”

 Rose whipped around in his arms and snogged him soundly, until a rustle from the blanket slowly eased them back into awareness. Still, it was probably just one of the kids turning over in their sleep. They continued pecking light kisses to each other’s lips until they received confirmation that nap time was over.

“Ewww,” their little boy squealed. “Kissies!”

Their daughter cleared her throat and crossed her arms in an adorably attempt at being a stern grown-up.  

Their parents just laughed and disentangled themselves. Rose held out her hand for their daughter to hold, and the Doctor opened his arms for their son to jump into. When the boy was secure on his father’s hip, the Doctor pointed to the skyline far away and told them all about how the planet got its name.

Rose wasn’t listening to his words, however. She was too busy sealing this trip in her heart and memory forever: their moment of Serenity.


End file.
